


The Aftermath

by 24Stiles



Series: What Doesn't Kill Me, Makes Me Stronger [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Gen, M/M, Trigger Warning - Suicidal Ideation, implied self harm, it's sad, no one dies I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets pushed away from the pack and doesn't know why.<br/>Stiles is emotionally unstable.<br/>This is what happens when Derek finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really really sorry if this is bad. I haven't written in a long time, and this is my first time writing for Teen Wolf & Sterek.  
> I promise you, no one dies.

“Stiles! Stay with me Stiles…” 

I could hear him, Derek, pleading with me to stay awake.

“Come on Stiles. Wake up; you’re going to be okay.” 

His voice breaking the barrier I thought my mind had put up. 

“God Stiles, there’s so much blood. I promise you I will find who did this.”

I felt even worse now. How could I tell him he didn’t have to look very far for what, or who, did this to me. He was probably too late. 

“Talk to me Stiles, What happened?” 

I wanted to tell him. Tears spilling from my eyes, I wanted to tell him everything. How I couldn’t take it anymore. How I felt worthless, alone. I knew he’d felt the same but now he had the pack. They forced me out. They wanted me gone. I could understand Derek not wanting me around, the useless human that I am, only good for research. To hear it from Scott...my best friend, the one person I trusted with everything, it pushed me off the edge. I even trusted Derek. Though he more so just tolerated me being around. 

“Stiles” His words breaking through my thoughts. “We didn’t want you to get hurt; we didn’t know this was going to happen. The Alpha pack, they will pay.” His thumb strokes my cheek, a wet drop hitting my neck. “I promise you, if it’s the last thing I do, I will make them pay.” I understood then, why they pushed me away. To keep me safe, until the Alpha pack was gone. 

“Derek,” I choked out. I couldn’t let him keep thinking this was something else. “It w-wasn’t the A-alphas… “I stopped to catch my breath. He was still running me out of the woods, no doubt to the camaro. “How did you find me? You w-weren’t…no one was s-supposed to find me. I was supposed to go b-be with my mom.”

His words cut me off “Did you do this to yourself? That’s…that’s why I couldn’t smell them. Stiles what were you thinking, you could die! I can’t have you die.” He was panicked. I could feel my heartbeat slowing. I wasn’t going to make it, and now more than anything, for Derek, I wanted to live. I loved him, I knew that much. I never thought he’d care about me. Talkative, hyper, always getting in the way, good for research Stiles, but he cared, and I was hurting him. 

“D-Derek…don’t let me d-die…” I knew he could hear me, even though I couldn’t hear myself. I clung to him, as much as I could… “I’m so sorry Derek… P-please don’t let me die. You can…” I couldn’t finish, I could just hope he’d understood. 

I felt the earth beneath me, heard the rustle of leaves, and his whisper in my ear…“Everything I love dies… I won’t…I can’t let you die…” The sharp prick of teeth was all that I felt before my vision faded black…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I tagged this wrong, or anything.  
> Feel free to let me know. First time posting on AO3. 
> 
> I hope it wasn't too bad...
> 
> Shameless Self Promotion? Yay!?  
> Tumblr - LilWolfieStiles


End file.
